


Spooky Scary Spirits

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [37]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: The boys get hired to banish the ghosts from a hospital.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Spooky Scary Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this story, assuming the writing goblin cooperates.

“Well, this place is _definitely_ haunted.”

Tim rolled his eyes at Dick’s pronouncement and Jason answered, “Yeah, no shit. That’s why we’re here.”

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason, then reached into his bag, pulling out a handful of amulets that had gotten tangled together. He sighed when he looked at them, then looked up at Jason, asking, “I don’t suppose you could make me a tangle-free amulet sometime, could you?”

Jason rolled his eyes, but pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled it down on his inner wrist. Then he glanced up and stated, “You and Timmy might want to get your magic eyes on. This place is fucking _infested_ with ghosts.”

Damian made a noise of agreement from Dick’s other side and Dick carefully untangled his amulet collection, pulling free his Sight amulet and draping the chain around his neck as Tim stripped down and transformed into his dragon form. Jason collected Tim’s clothes, shoving them in the bottom of his backpack, and Tim gave a low whistle, stating, “Damn, Jay, you weren’t kidding.”

Dick looked up at the hospital and felt his heart stutter at the sight. There were dozens of spirits that he could see, plus who knows how many more inside. Damian tutted and reached into his backpack, pulling out his necromancy grimoire and flipping it open to check his ghost banishing spell. He nodded once, then closed his grimoire and asked, “Shall we?”

Jason pulled his pistol free of its thigh holster, checking to make sure he had his clip of iron rounds loaded into it, and answered, “Ready when you are.”

Dick steeled himself, recalling his own banishing spell, and pulled a blessed candle from his bag, holding it out to Tim to light. Tim lit it, then they entered. The lobby of the hospital split off into four hallways and Jason headed down the first hallway. Damian took the second and Tim went to the third, leaving the fourth to Dick. He braced himself, then headed down it, holding his candle up above his head to provide light and wishing he had natural night-vision like his brothers. He made his way in and out of every room, banishing the spirits he came across, and started to feel a bit more relaxed. All of the spirits seemed peaceful, mostly just confused souls who hadn’t realized they were dead, and Dick made quick work of helping them move on to the afterlife.

Then he reached the last room and found himself being hurled through the wall. He groaned as he was smashed through drywall and slammed into cinderblock, then cracked one eye open to see a huge, hulking man looming over him, fists clenched. Dick’s candle had gone out, leaving him relying on the moonlight to see, and he slowly stood, holding his hands up placatingly and soothing, “Hey, big guy. I’m just here to help.”

The spirit charged at him and Dick ducked under the fist aimed for his face.

“Fuck!”


End file.
